When fate happens!
by double chocoscoop 13
Summary: Misaki and Usui met at boarding but parted ways.What happens when fate plays the cards, they meet again! but is fate strong enough to bring an egoist and a cold heart together or will fate give ad to find out as two contradicting people try to work out a relationship that they are sure will never happen...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. **PROLOGUE**

HE was standing there.A cup of coke in his hand,as he saw _her_ walking with three more girls of her age. She laughed,he felt his chest YES he was going to prove her damn wrong.

Those words she said 7 years ago still rang in his head._"you wouldn't know if i laughed,cried or died,because you never looked at anything other than make me feel sick and this is the last time i will see you because i am leaving!GO FUCK YOUR EGO!"_

"Now we will see how you face me and whom I fuck!" he thought as he made his way past the crowd of people to where she stood her back facing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh really! like i care if that weirdo sits beside me. I am not the one eying him,its Honoka who goes crazy about him!"she said making a sarcastic face. Shizuko and Sakura giggled as they shared glances.  
"There is a super hot guy making his way towards us,so people learn to behave!"Honoka said with a different accent,as the other girls looked up._She _gave a quizzical look and froze when she heard that velvet too close to her ears for her liking**"Its been a long time, Ayuzawa**"She turned to meet his rich emerald eyes as they bore deep into her soul.A gasp escaped her lips,as she faced that one person who she thought she would never be meeting.

She . more times but he stood there the mischevious smile planted on his lips.  
Before her stood her long time _competitor,rival,__crush__..._**Takumi Usui Walker.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thats enough for my start i guess **

**HAPPY READING**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:-I know I disappeared for a long time but I kinda lost my lead with school and I know I am giving a pretty lame excuse.I am sorry.I won't delay any further and move on with the story .**

_7 years ago _

_A twelve year old girl came hopping down the stairs,unknown to her a young boy of similar age was waiting for her at the playground. She ran towards the playground looking for her best friend,Keira. A girl with blue eyes too big for her doll like face came flying into her arms as she exclaimed ''Misa where have you been? We were supposed to meet for our English assignment!Now we are late."_

_"I have something to tell you. Mom called up and said she's got a transfer.I think I will be leaving boarding soon." The girl called 'Misa' watched as two cerulean orbs filled with water,before she could say anything,Keira broke down."Please don't go away.I'll be all alone if you leave."_

_"Keira,don't cry,look I tried telling mom but she is going to New Orleans and it's too far from here. Are you gonna cry all day instead of spending our last few days together? I believe we can get into a lot of mischief without anybody knowing, got a plan?" Misaki asked in order to lighten the mood._

_"Sure,but first you must promise not to forget me. If you do,wait what I'll do to you." Keira replied in a cunning tone, sniffing the last of her sobs. Hand in hand they walked away,giggling and snickering thinking of the evil ideas popping up in their heads. _

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_As Misaki approached the blonde headed boy she saw him looking towards the sunset. She plopped down on the bench beside him."I am leaving hostel." she said quietly._

_"Running away?" he questioned with a smile."Nooo I'm leaving as in my mom is taking me away." Misaki tried to explain but she was cut off by his next words."Finally, I thought I'd never get you off my back."he drawled._

_The words stung her as she thought-This is it. No one will miss me if I leave. Am I so unwanted? Nobody cares. Forcing her tears back she told the boy,"Contrary to your belief I do not run after you Takumi,that would be plain disgusting,and-" _

_"Oh ya no wonder people find you trailing behind me everywhere, be it in basketball or tennis or during classes. You are the only girl playing in the football tournament and I have to take you in my team cause no one else will." _

_"That's because there is no football tournament for girls only,and even if you did not take me in your **team** I would get into some other team because I am a good player even better than you so do not think that you have done me a great favour, and for your kind information I do not trail behind you."Misaki shouted. _

_"Why can't you just play with the other girls?" _

_"That's because I like playing basketball more than hide and seek and the girls rarely play that!" _

_"No the truth is you have to try and best me at every damn thing and you just won't admit that I am better than you at all."_

_ "Get over yourself you self-centred idiot! I am not less than you at anything and I got more than you in my mid-term exams" _

_" So what,I beat you in tennis yesterday."Takumi said with a smug smile."And I won the last race"he added. "Whatever I'm going inside" he shrugged and walked away leaving a fuming Misaki behind. _

_ ŹZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_''sshhhh!" _

_" Keep quiet she will be here now! "_

_" Why is she not here yet?"_

_" Takumi, go fetch her. Hurry up."_

_" Why should I go? Besides she will be here I already made sure of that."_

_" She's coming, she's coming, hurry up, places! everybody, fast!"_

_Misaki walked into the classroom where she was scheduled to meet with Takumi. He had asked her to meet up saying he was up for a challenge. She was still pissed about the things he had told her yesterday so she would show him today that she was and always will be better than him. She was surprised to see the darkness so she called out," Hello..."_

_**HAPPY FAREWELL TO YOU, HAPPY FAREWELL TO YOU, HAPPY FAREWELL TO YOU DEAR MISAKI, HAPPY FAREWELL TO YOU! " **_

_Lots of claps and singing filled the room as the lights were switched on and Misaki found herself surrounded by her friends. She was so surprised that she felt tears filling her eyes. Sucking a deep breath she scolded herself for feeling sad at such rejoicing times. " Seriously guys, thanks a lot, I mean really really thanks all of you."_

_Keira stepped forward with a blue box in her hand ," This is for you and just remember that no matter what happens we'll always be friends...Promise ?"_

_With tears in her eyes Misaki said," yes" and then all she knew was that she was crying into Keira's shoulders and everyone was hugging her. So engulfed was she in her sorrow that she did not notice the blonde headed boy at the back of the room leave through the door._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_She stood before the green gates which she would be saying farewell to very soon. Her mother was inside distributing farewell gifts to everyone, she had come out for some fresh to her left she began memorizing the curved patterns on the pillar next to her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning back she saw her P.T. teacher, Mr. Korusuke standing there. He always seemed to have a soft spot for her. With his deep baritone voice he was easily intimidating to the students but not for Misaki, to her he was more like the father she never had. Taking her hand he took her to a bench in the corner. " You are a true player Miss. Ayuzawa, your struggle through each game has proved that. Always remember its not the winning that matters but the game itself and how you play it that's gonna make you the champion.**Remember to keep your face to the sunshine and you will never see a shadow." **_

_At that point she knew that someday she would make this man proud._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_It was the last time she would be seeing him she would be bad memories if it ended wirh a fight so she told herself repeatedly to keep calm._

_But as usual he had to come with his big head full of ego and tell her it was stupid how everyone was crying because well one or the other time they all would have to part and then cell phones were invented for a reason and you could always keep contact and such stuff that pushed all calm thoughts out of her head and she ended up doing just what she'd been trying to avoid, that is shouting at him._

_"Just leave me alone ! I hate you, so just go away, it's ok i get it you don't care so just leave me alone! and guess what?..you wouldn't know what i did or where i will be going, you wouldn't know if i laughed ,cried or died because you never looked for anything to do other than making me feel sick and this is the last time I am seeing you because I'm leaving so you can GO FUCK YOUR EGO!"_

_She had never felt so relieved and torn at the same time, before . Turning away she hoped she'd never meet him again. And then she walked out of his life forever letting the iciness of her hurt freeze every emotion she had ever felt for him._

_ ZZŹZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Somewhere up in the heavens a smile played on the lips of old Gekka-O sama as he wound his red strings round the pinky fingers of a certain blonde boy and a fuming raven haired girl._

**HAPPY READING !**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**A/N:- Gekka-O sama is the lord of love according to Japanese mythology he ties the red strings of fate round the little fingers of destined lovers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Present day:_

Misaki stood at the mall with an awkward gape. The boy, rather man before her had a wide grin on his face revealing a perfect set of white teeth. She thought back to the last time when they had seen each other and vaguely remembered how it had hurt to part with him, now that she thought about it, being near him had always hurt her...most of the times she had ended up crying, letting the sting of his words get to her small emotional self. But now, now she had moved on, yes, she did remember him occasionally, who can forget their first crush ? but it never awoke any feelings in her heart except perhaps stupidity and embarrassment for going so mad over a boy, looking up at him she saw how much he had changed. He was obviously at 6ft if not more. He wasn't the thin boy he used to be and now had quite a lean figure. She was aware of his broad chest and the mass of blonde hair had obviously grown out of the military cut he had when they were small. Perhaps his eyes were the only thing that remained unchanged. Ohh wait...how could she forget his behavior? Ya, she was hundred and one percent sure that his behavior had not changed.

She came out of her thoughts when Honoka's shrill voice said," Umm...Misaki you might wanna close your mouth, what if flies get in?"

_When did Honoka have an American accent? _Misaki thought. Then she realized the blonde haired guy next to her..._well that explains it. _"He is half British, Honoka, stop the accent." A blushing Honoka glared back at her.

"Won't you introduce me to your friends?'' the young man asked.

_Its been a long time, best to forget the past and be formal. It was a chance encounter not like she would be meeting him everyday - _Misaki thought to herself.

"Hey, guys this is a childhood friend, Takumi Usui Walker, we were in boarding together," Turning to Takumi she said,'' Its been a long time Takumi, we haven't had any contact. You are in New Orleans for...?"'

''Studying." Takumi replied.

"Oh, cool. Umm...we are getting late. Its been nice meeting you after a long time. I shall take my leave.''

"What a surprise!?_** Misa** _i never thought you would be so curt _**after all that we had!**_" Takumi said the implications clear in his voice.

"As far as I remember _**we**_ never _**had **_anything." Misaki said narrowing her eyes at him._ Just who the hell did he think he was? Coming before her all of a sudden after all these years and then embarrassing her? _Misaki reminded herself to be calm-arguing did not seem necessary. _Breathe in-breathe out, breathe in-_

''Is Misa chan's memory that bad? How do you get good marks in your exams with such poor recollections? Wait...do you still get excellent results or has your talent decreased over the years that we've been separated?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Misaki felt furious. Absolute anger and irritation._ How was it after all these years he could still get her so riled up? Why on freaking earth was_**_ she_**_ even bothered by his words?_

"That is none of your business!"

"But, everything involving you should be my business."

"Do you mind letting me go? Because i do have other appointments and i cannot _**waste** _my precious time on you."

"Funny! I remember you wasting all your golden time on me! You hurt me Misa!" Takumi clutched his chest while he spoke these words with mock hurt evident on his face.

"Stop calling me**_ MISA_**! And i do not remember wasting time on you! even if i did it was in the past_**. THE PAST!**_! Get over yourself Usui,**_ the world does not revolve around you contrary to your belief."_**

"But your world does, dear _**Misa.**_ I am the self proclaimed king of your world. And calling you Misa is endearing. **_The past does hold links to the future you know Misa."_ **

"That's it! One more rubbish you spout I will slit your throat!"

"Getting violent are we now?"

"Get lost Takumi!"

"In your thoughts ? I will Misa."

"DON'T CALL ME MIIISSAA!"

"but I call you Misa"

"Why won't you just die?"

"Because you will mourn me Misa and I would hate to make you cry."

"HA! You not making me cry is the joke of the century you did that-"

"Proud to be at your service."

"Don't speak when I am talking!"

"My lips are sealed. Shall I have Misa's permission to open them."

"NO! You may not!"

"If I am disobedient will you spank me?" A sly smirk graced his features at this.

Misaki did not know if she could get any redder. She already looked like a ripe tomato for God's sake!

"Usui let me go!"

"Ask nicely."

"ohh just fuck off!" Saying so she pushed him away as she ran towards the escalator, leaving a chuckling blonde headed monster and three wide-eyed, open-mouthed friends.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Short chapters I know but I clearly am drooping as i type this. Please forgive the grammatical errors.**

**HAPPY READING AND KINDLY REVIEW!**

**P.S.- Thanks to those who reviewed the last two chapters I appreciate your words. Feel free to put in your suggestions.**


End file.
